


Tale as Old as Time

by EmmyGracey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Movie night at the Avengers's Facility, and Beauty and the Beast is the choice this evening. It's a huge hit with everyone, but the ending causes Vision to seriously worry about something.





	Tale as Old as Time

Movie nights at the Avengers’s Facility were always interesting.

Different genres were argued about, but compromises were made, and they took turns picking each time.

Tonight was Bucky’s pick, and he chose Beauty and the Beast. He likes the songs.

No one argued with him.

Pillows and blankets of all shapes and sizes were thrown on the ground for extra comfort and relaxation.

About a dozen bowls of popcorn were popped and bottles of soda were passed around and poured into cups and Rhodey hit play.

“Is this the animated version or the live action version?” Natasha asked while pouring her drink.

“The animated version,” Sam answered before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Bucky chimed in, “the _superior_ version.”

“Hey, the live action one was good, too.”

“It wasn’t bad, Steve. It just wasn’t as good.”

Steve shrugged and muttered under his breath, “neither are as good as Snow White anyway.”

 “What is this movie about? I’ve never heard of it,” Loki asked as he gracefully sat on the floor and crossed his legs.

Thor hopped over a sofa to land on a blanket beside Loki. “My brother speaks for us both, what’s this about?”

 “I don’t know the story of this film, either,” Vision stated as he sat on a loveseat beside Wanda. She snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s the story of a young prince who was rude, and cruel, so an enchantress cursed him to look like a beast until he could learn to love people and earn someone’s love in return. If someone could fall in love with him looking the way he did, the curse would break,” Wanda explained to everyone. “It was my favorite as a child.”

The Disney logo flashed on the screen and everyone still up scrambled to sit in time for the prologue.

Steve made sure to sit between Sam and Bucky to prevent any juvenile popcorn throwing. Tony was in a recliner kicked back. Rhodey and Natasha were on opposite ends of the couch Thor threw himself over. Everybody was cozy.

It wasn’t a quiet viewing, though. Oh, no.

The songs were sung along to with vigor and some of the scenes were (badly) acted out beside the screen. Laughter rang out throughout the room as Lumiere and Cogsworth bickered. There was angry shouting at the screen anytime Gaston appeared. Mrs. Potts and Chip beckoned ‘awws’ from everyone. There were a few squeals of delight at Belle and the Beast’s dance, and then a few tears right after when he let her go. The team didn’t completely quiet down or settle until the Beast was hurt.

No one moved, no one took their eyes off the screen. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Loki wiped a lone tear away, but he’d never admit it to anyone. Thor saw, though, and clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder in comfort.

On screen, Belle cried and confessed her love for the Beast. The music swelled, and he transformed back into a man.

First time viewers and regular watchers alike burst into cheers and applause when Belle and the Prince kissed. Wanda enthusiastically clapped her hands but stopped short when Vision began to move.

He had a distant, melancholy looks on his face. “Pardon me, Wanda.” She moved so he could get up and then watched him walk swiftly out of the living room. No one else noticed him leave or noticed her follow him out.

It took a few minutes to find him. He wasn’t in his room or her room. He wasn’t in any of the common areas. His chessboard remained untouched in one of the dens. He wasn’t in the kitchen.

She found him on the top floor of the facility looking out a window. He looked lost in thought.

“Vizh?” Wanda called out to him. “You okay?”

Vision startled and turned toward her. “Hello, Wanda.” His voice was weak, shaky. Almost as if he’d been crying.

She knew he could cry, but she’d never seen him do it before. She walked up beside him and placed a delicate hand on his back for comfort. “Vision, what’s wrong? Why are you upset?”

“The film that Sergeant Barnes chose to watch.”

Whatever answer Wanda expected, that was the furthest from her thinking.

“Beauty and the Beast upset you? Darling, why? It has a happy ending, you saw that.” Wanda’s voice was quiet and soothing.

“Yes, it has a happy ending. For Belle. She gave her love to the Beast and he transformed back into a man. A normal looking man. With yours and our teammates’s reactions I assumed that was the ideal want.”

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. “Vision, I’m not sure I follow-”

“I apologize that I cannot do the same for you,” Vision cut her off. “I mean, I can change my form to look human, but I never will be, truly. I’ll always be an android. The Beast to your Beauty, if you will.” His head dropped in dismay.

Wanda shook her head gently and rubbed her hand over Vision’s back. “You are the absolute sweetest being to ever exist.” Then she moved her hand off his back and lightly smacked him on the arm, “and also the dumbest. Vizh! I love you for you!”

Vision raised his head to look at her. Wanda continued, “I’m not going to stop loving you because you don’t look human or won’t become human, and I wouldn’t love you more if you _did_ look human. I love you for your character, and compassion, and integrity. I love that you’re protective, thoughtful, kind. All of that comes from the inside, no matter what you look like.”

“Thank you, Wanda.”

“That’s the moral of Beauty and the Beast, anyway. Belle fell in love with the Beast. She didn’t even know he would change into a prince. It didn’t matter to her. She fell in love with his heart once he opened up to her, not his looks.”

Wanda wrapped her arms around Vision in a tight embrace. He reciprocated immediately.

“If _you_ want to change your appearance to look more human you can, but only if _you_ want to. Don’t do it just because you think I’d want you to, okay Vizh? I love you for you, no matter what you look like.”

Vision tightened their hug. “Yes, Wanda. I won’t plan on it unless I ever deem it necessary.”

“True beauty is found within,” Wanda quoted and placed a hand on his purple cheek. “Besides, you’re gorgeous anyway.” Wanda winked at him and he chuckled.

“Thank you, Wanda. I love you, my Beauty.”

“And I love you, my Prince _._ ”  

Wanda lifted on her tiptoes and drew Vision down for a kiss. He gladly complied, and they smiled against each other’s mouths. Neither minded that they missed the very end of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite movies as well as one of my favorite romantic tropes. I wanted to combine two things I love. So, voila! I felt that Vision might struggle with the ending of the story because of his looks. Which is nonsense to Wanda (and all of us). But of course, I didn't want to ignore that he can change his looks like he will in Infinity War, so I added a little mention of that in there. Whether Paul Bettany looks like himself, or is purple from head to toe, he's always gorgeous! ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
